Better Than Drugs
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: -I thought being a junior and transferring to a new school would make life all better. But apparently it just brings back past people to bite you in the ass. And the only one I can turn to for help doesn't even acknowledge me anymore.- AkuRiku and more
1. Prologue

_Entry posted: June 24, 2008 : 12:46 A.M._

Drugs. They're conniving little fuckers that make you as powerless as a mouse encountering a predatorious snake that had not eaten for a week. In this case, I was the trembling rodent that stood helplessly staring at the voluptious reptile that awaited at the table for me. It already snagged everyone else at the party, consuming them with the euphoria of being high above the clouds. I had to force the thoughts of that feeling out of my head; hell, I wanted to let myself give in to it so fucking badly. But, no. I promised him…I promised Roxas I wouldn't do it, that I would never ever let my own will crush beneath the temptation of drugs. Ever since that one night when he looked upon me with shame as I needily crammed all those fucking drugs into my book bag for the next day…I couldn't do it. I couldn't take being stared at with those eyes that read "You're a fucking disgrace to me…" and "I can't believe the innocent best friend I've known all my life is residing to this…". So I promised him, even as I prepared for the end of the year party, that I wouldn't take any drugs at the party, because there was sure to be some. After all, it was my boyfriend's- well now ex-boyfriend's- party. _He_ was the one that got me into the heavenly world and use of drugs. _He_ was the one that offered my first one- oh that addictive marijuana…..

As I was preparing for the party, I kept reassuring my best friend that I wouldn't do this shit again. After all, it kept us a distance from each other. He always had to leave the room whenever I had that need to stuff all the drugs I can get into my system- heroin, alcohol, cocaine….Kami, just writing about this makes me want them. The only thing that is keeping me sane and writing is what happened at the party and that fucking promise that's making my drug addict world turn upside-down.

And that's exactly what I did. I kept away from all the chances- and boy, there was a hell lot of offers- of taking drugs. There was just so much at the party, I felt I was surrounded by them, suffocated. Every time I passed someone, they held out a hand holding a pill, pot, bottle of alcohol, you name it. But I said no to every one of those fucking hands that were holding out a drug that was like an apple from the Garden of Eden. And shit, did I feel like Eve. I thought no one would notice that I kept denying them because they were so high/drunk, because usually I was so eager to shove all those drugs into my pockets, nose, mouth, whatever. But damn, only one person noticed and it had to be HIM. It had to be my boyfriend….

_He_ asked what the hell was wrong? Why I wasn't taking this, why I wasn't taking that, and here, you should have some of this. I just told _him_ I wasn't up to taking ANY of that, this, them, everything, that I just wasn't in the mood. _He_ just laughed and forced some into my hand, dragging me into one of the rooms in _his_ house. _He_ was all up against me, holding my hand and slowly running it against my own cheek, the pills still in my enclosed sweaty palm. _He_ said to relax, give in, enjoy the party with me. It took all of my energy to flat out say no to _him _and fight the urge to chug a glass of water with these fucking pills in my hand. _He_ was totally surprised because _he_ knew I was the type to not hesitate taking drugs after _he_ introduced me to them ever since we started dating at the beginning of my 8th grade year.

_He_ kept asking and I kept saying no, keeping my eyes away from the beautiful suckers that rested in my palm. That's when _he_ started getting angry and on top of that, I was angry at myself. Why couldn't I just give in and be the fucking submissive little boy that _he_ wanted? _He_ pleaded for me to take them, speaking against my neck, doing wonderous things to my body with his hands. That was the point where I was going to submit to _him_; after all, I was a fucking thirteen year old boy that was primarily controlled by hormones instead of my supposed-to-be-rational brain. I had to admit though that I was scared, mainly of myself because of what I was turning into right now. I was turning into some sort of needy whore that needed drugs in order to survive five seconds of his/her life. So, because of my dignity, if I even had some left, and Roxas, I denied the shit that lied in my hand and the man that was the main cause of all my wetties at night. All because of that fucking promise, I pushed _him _away, even though I was so dreadfully horny. That's when _he_ snapped and said I was an immature fucking little snot-nosed kid that shouldn't have the right to be _his_ boyfriend or even be at _his_ party. So I left the party. Left_ him_. Left the drugs that were in my palm. And lastly, left my fucking broken heart at the door.

As soon as I got home, I started writing this. _ left me royally screwed with a shattered heart, body, and mind, and of course I'm a fucking bloody wreck right now. My eyes are red, my face is plastered from the dry tears, and I feel like I don't have any insides. Hell, I'm so heart-broken I can't type out _his_ name, nor even think about _him_ at all. I feel so empty and worthless, because I actually loved _him_ and I think_ he_ loved me back. But, yet, I feel accomplished because I kept that promise…and I bet you're really proud of me Roxas, although I do feel like an unwanted pile of stinky dog shit that no one ever wants to really clean up after.

This is gonna be one fucking empty kind of a summer.

_Comments for this entry: __**1**_

By Roxie_Baby001:

-thatta boy Riku :)….i'll help you make it through the summer don't worry. sorry about him tho but he wasn't worth it anywayz…hope you feel better. :(

* * *

Ok this prologue was meant to be written like this. Yes, as you see, it is an online journal entry. (Riku's online journal entry. I'm so sorry to those of you who were confused...) There is no explanation for it now, but there will be later on in the story. Remember, this is a prologue, and the good stuff will happen soon. Be patient with me. :)

Oh yeah and the ex-boyfriend? Not telling you who it is. You will see though. :)

And sorry for using the word "fucking" so much. LOL. Wouldn't you be pissed off if you were broken up with like that?


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Over

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all. Otherwise, I would have something better else to do than write fanfiction. Square Enix owns all products and characters of KH.**

**Author's Note:** (Which I will call A.N. from now on. Got it memorized?) Ok, the summary of this story is basically a premonition to what is going to happen later in the story. No, it's not happening now, but it will lead up to it. Please bear through this chapter, considering I actually made an exposition for once, which I did not do in my earlier fanfictions (which is probably the reason why they lacked to me. But yet people liked it! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!). If anything is confusing, please PM me about it and I will fix it. A little OOC for some characters and a BUNCH of OOC for others. Please review.

**!Warnings!** I will put a !Warnings! sign up ahead from now on, whether there is stuff to be warned about or not. Some people can only take so much, so I'm gonna warn you whenever something EXTREMELY BAD is gonna happen.

**-Cursing ahead! Be forewarned of the words: FUCK, SHIT, AND THE OTHER WORDS YOUR MOMMY AND/OR DADDY WOULDN'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOUR MOUTHES.**

* * *

"Riku….what the FUCK is that in your hands?" Roxas nearly screamed. I looked down at my hands like I didn't know what he was talking about and then looked back at him, holding the heavy cloth material to my bare chest.

"Nothing," I say stupidly. Obviously it was _something_, and this was just a meaningless attempt to hide it. I really was hoping Roxas wouldn't be coming into my room when I was changing, but I should've known better. He never had any decency, morals, or manners, so I should've expected him to barge in my room while I was changing. I should've put that new padlock to use that I bought from the mall the other day when my mom and I went (uggh) shopping.

"Riku…is that what I think it is?" he asked incredulously, eyes growing to the shape of saucers. He placed his hands on his hips angrily and I felt a sweat drop slide down my neck.

"I do not know what you speak of." Who was I fooling? There was obviously SOMETHING I was hiding.

"Riku, my dearest, let go of those sweatpants immediately. You are NOT wearing those. I know your mother went through the trouble of buying clothes- and not to mention COOL on top of that- all weekend, so put those pants down or so help me," he hissed through clenched teeth, giving an irresistible pout that I normally would've succumbed to. I tucked the clothing behind my back protectively.

"Never?" I say in a question-like state, meaning for the word to be Darth Vader-like, at least _somewhat_ intimidating. Roxas gave an animalistic growl as he suddenly pounced on me like a tiger, making us collapse onto my bed that was surely not made for two.

"You're not wearing those on the first day of school!" he practically yelled into my ear. "Now GIVE ME THEM!"

Yeah, it was my first day of school. It sounds cliché, ordinary, and common among most teenagers, but give a 17 year old teenager a break. To make a longer story at least a *bit* shorter, my mom and I forced us to move from my old home, Destiny Islands. Of course, Roxas inhabited the islands as well, otherwise he wouldn't be here rolling around with me on my small, small, much too small unit for sleeping, fighting over a pair of sweatpants. (Sounds crazy, but yes, it is unfortunately true.) Roxas's parents chose to move here to my new dreaded home, Twilight Town, a week ago. Of course, like the Drama Llama I am, equipped with raging hormones, was a wreck the minute the blonde left the islands. I didn't give a shit about anything and in the next three days, I was about to start school at Destiny Highlands, so of course my mother was concerned. She was even more concerned when the house started to reek, due to me not showering for an average than longer time (Yes, I was that much of a wreck.). So, as the dutiful mother she was, she decided that she couldn't take my emoer than usual attitude and chose to move to this dim-litted town, causing me to start school a week late due to all the unpacking we had to do. That was the first reason.

The second reason was that my mother was the owner of the shop, Kinks & Things. Yes, you heard it. _Kinks_, as in kinky things, and things, as in other things along with the kinks. It's a shop for mainly gays, bisexuals, and lesbians. (As you can tell, my mother is obviously a gays' rights supporter.) The store is filled with clothes that are meant for err...kinky cosplay (like maid's outfits?), toys (*shudder*), and other X-rated things that I really don't want to think of. (I mean, wouldn't you be freaked out if your mother was SURROUNDED by these things and was completely normal about them?) What the store is mainly famous for though, are the wedding clothes that she makes. She sews and puts together tuxedoes and wedding dresses that are for girls AND guys. Destiny Islands was not overrun with many gays, but Twilight Town was said to be. For the sake of business, that is another reason we came here...

A sharp tug of my earlobe broke me out of my thoughts and sent me struggling to pry the teeth that were latched onto it.

"OWW! Oww oww oww, STOP IT ROXAS! BEFORE YOU TEAR OFF MY FUCKING EARLOBE! Or worse, give me a boner!" I scream at him, grabbing his head and trying to push him off.

"Not unless you let go of the fucking sweatpants," he growled into my ear, chuckling at my torment. I gave out a hard low groan as I pushed the sweatpants into his arms.

"There! Now please, let go." He obediently let go of my earlobe, which was throbbing now, and I sighed in relief. "Goddamnit, if I get hard from this..."

"Does this mean I get to pick out your clothes?" he interrupted with a smile/smirk. I flicked him on his forehead harshly and he let out a noise of pain, staring at me with defiant baby blue eyes. "Hmmph, bastard."

"Right back at you," I say loudly when he nearly pranced into my closet, pulling out a Santa-sized bag. He started pulling out multiple shopping bags that had the store names labelled across them: Hot Topic, American Eagle Outfitters, Spencer's, and a LOT more. I didn't realize how much my mother and I shopped; all I knew was that it took a good five to seven hours to pick out the right clothes. To see all of these bags making a growing pile on my carpeted floor was making me feel kind of guilty for grabbing an old pair of sweatpants and expecting to wear them instead of any of the clothes that dear mommy bought me.

"Ok, let's see what you got from Hot Topic!" he exclaimed in a valley girl accent, making me chuckle and scratch the back of my head. Roxas dumped the bag in front of him only to encounter tons of accessories, badass gloves, and nail polish. He picked up the nail polish gently, giving me a quizzical look as I tried to fumble for words. "You know, only certain guys can pull off the nail polish look, but I never knew you would be one of them..." He snickered as he carefully put it back in the bag, letting me ruffle the back of his hair roughly.

"Shut up Roxas." That was my favorite thing to say.

He proceeded to search through another Hot Topic bag that actually had clothes in it. He shuffled out a random pair of jeans and unfolded them to see what it looked like; then he threw them right in my face, causing me to emit a startled yelp and grab for them quickly. "Wear these. They're sexy, dark grey, and tight and will definitely make people look at you," he commanded, now searching through an AE bag.

"I'm not looking to be popular Roxas," I muttered, starting to pull down my pajama pants and hoist the tight ass jeans past my knees, which was really starting to be difficult.

"You're gonna be the SHIT Riku, whether you want it or not. You're gonna be the new guy who is extremely sexy and good looking. But there's gonna be so much disappointment from the ladies...considering you're gayer than Ricky Martin*."

I finally managed to shove my way into these bastard jeans and started to zip them up. "Well, let's just hope I don't get as much as a glance from anyone..." A simple AE dark blue shirt was flung at me, but this time I had the reflexes to catch it and quickly slide it over my upper body.

Roxas gave a low whistle and said seductively, "I just put you on the top of my to-do list."

"Shut UP Roxas. And why aren't you dressing?"

"Pish posh, I already picked out my outfit before I dragged my ass in here to help you pick out yours. I just had a feeling you were going to wear something shitty. Thank God you let me sleep over." He started to leave the room and then popped in again. "Make sure to wear shoes," he piped.

"Yeah, like I'm going to go barefoot to school," I said in a sarcastic tone as the door closed. I went to the side of my bed, grabbing simple black sneakers and sneaked a peek out of the window. "Jesus, is it always this dim in this town?" Really, it seemed like the sun never set or rised. It seemed to always be in the same spot and the town always looked like it lacked a lot of light.

I slipped on my socks and shoes and brushed my teeth quickly in my personal bathroom, skipping a few steps as I went downstairs. I felt kind of naked though, and I wondered why but I had no time to think what it was about because Roxas was already there, waiting in the kitchen. He shoved a piece of toast into my mouth when I was about to say something about this 'missing' emotion, but he solved it by slipping on a black and white checkered wristband past my hand onto my wrist. "You forgot this," he murmured, thunking me on the forehead with his two fingers. No wonder why I felt so naked...

I wore this wristband every day ever since Roxas gave me it in seventh grade, when wristbands were what everyone needed. Of course, the exchange wasn't one-sided, when I gave him Tai-inspired goggles from Digimon. He always wanted something cool and not ridiculous to cover his eyes, and goggles was just what he wanted. I never understood why he wanted to cover up his eyes; he always said he didn't like them, however I found nothing wrong with them.

Roxas slipped on said-goggles over said-eyes he didn't particularly like and looked at me. "Honestly, how do I look?" he asked.

I scanned over his body for a mere second. Slightly baggy denim jeans, a tight fitting blue sweater, and from what I suppose is a black shirt underneath that sweater is what truly made him look like a skater; the goggles added to that. "You look adorable," I commented, mouth full of toasted bread. Seriously, who wouldn't think that the huge goggles on a small, cherubic face is cute?

He quickly ran his hands through my hair, and as soon as he started, he stopped. "Now you look sexy. I made it look like it had more layers."

My mom suddenly bustled downstairs, her loose silver ponytail bobbing behind her. "Everyone ready?" she chimed, swinging her car keys in her hand. We both nodded, and she smiled pushing us out of the door. "Well, get into the car! Hustle, hustle!" Roxas and I slid into the leather backseat, moving the backpacks and gym bags that were already laying there. I only ate half of my toast when the car's engine started; instinctively, the blonde put on his seatbelt when I did the same. I handed Roxas the other half of the toast which he gladly took a monster bite out of.

I looked outside the window, watching the endless same scenery fly slowly; building, tree, building, street lamp, building, tree...this town was just not as exciting as Destiny Islands. When I was starting to feel a bit homesick for the Paopu trees, small huts, and beautiful sand and ocean, I felt a notebook slide onto my lap, attached with a pen. I looked at it curiously, reading the hasty, sloppy handwriting.

_you know, it's been 3 years..._

I flinched at the words, not expecting for the memories to rush back so suddenly. The drugs, the party, that horrible break-up..._him_...I mentally prepared myself for this note-passing, not really wanting my mom to notice anything different about me. I scribbled a sentence beneath his, passing the book back to him discreetly.

**_what're you saying?_**

Some seconds later and the notebook was right back in the same place, my lap. This note-taking went back and forth a couple of times through the short-lasting car ride (which caused me to sigh out loudly multiple times, earning a short concerned look from my mother).

"Ok, kids, have fun!" my mother encouragedly said, flashing us her perfect motherly smile. Roxas and I exited the car and he walked slightly ahead of me. I wasn't really in the mood to walk fast, especially from the event in that car ride...

I looked down to see our written conversation in the notebook and let another long sigh escape my lips.

_you know, it's been 3 years..._

**_what're you saying?_**

_that im saying hes not coming back_

**_-sigh- i thought i told you never to bring him up again_**

_i want you to find someone else so you can be happy riku_

**_i'm perfectly fine_**

_you dont look it. you keep sighing. its like you want him back_

**_i just wanted things to be like they used to be u know?_**

_well think of going to a new school to start over. we're away from rumors and ppl now so pls think bout it. i don't want to see you hurt again_

Roxas was right, even though I didn't want to admit it. With one last harsh sigh, I stuffed the notebook into my bag and prepared for my life to rewind and start over.

* * *

Thanks for bearing through this. I will hopefully soon make the next chapter! Comment and review. Peaaaaace. x)

*Ricky Martin- I have nothing against him and I'm sorry if someone thought what Roxas said was an insult. Remember, he has no morals, decency, or manners. :) I really admire for this PR singer to admit he's gay, and I like some of his songs. GO RICKY MARTIN!


	3. Chapter 2: Games

**UPDATES:** **I changed the title from _Broken_ to _Better Than Drugs_. Do not be alarmed. It is the same story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I'm a 16 year old girl who cannot possibly own anything important as KH! Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, not me!

**A.N.: **Hey guys! I decided that there are many ways to go about this fanfiction. I have so many ideas, my head might explode! And I'm thinking of so many people that could be Riku's ex-boyfriend., but I think I thought of one! Woot! Also, if there is any mistakes, please do tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thanks!

Personally, I think my writing has gotten a little err...spicier. Probably because of the pissed off attitude? Ehh, who knows. Maybe it's my imagination. -makes a rainbow with hands-

**!WARNING!:** Cussing up ahead due to an extremely OOC blonde. There is also extreme (not really) violence with balls (I can't imagine how many of you thought of this in the wrong way).

* * *

Oh...my...fucking...God.

This was the only thought I was thinking when I first walked into a classroom that was filled with brainless monkeys. Of course at first glance, I thought this was a bright class, but that was only because I assumed it would be because it was an Honors English class. Oh boy, was I wrong as soon as I planted my ass down on a vacant seat. Allow me to temporarily rewind the first ten minutes of my new high school life that I would have to deal with for the rest of the year.

_It didn't take me too long to locate my first class. In fact, all of my classes weren't going to be hard to find because the school was not constructed in a complicated way. I thank the genius that built this school for building up to three floors, the first consisting of rooms 100-199, the second 200-299 and the third...well it doesn't take many brain cells to figure that one out. And guess what? There was a stairway at nearly every corner and the end of each hallway. The halls were roomier than my old high school and on top of that, much cleaner._

_I was awed by the new environment and was left dazed by the door of my homeroom._

_The doorknob..._

_I can see my own reflection in it! (Talk about short attention span...)_

_And the windows too...I can see myself on them...!_

_But I also saw many more eyes gazing back at me rather than my own..._

_The teacher walked up to the door and opened it for me. "You know, you can come inside. You must be the new student."_

_I subconsciously gripped my gym bag and hurried inside. Many eyes were locked on me when I power walked to the nearest vacant seat in the front row...the ONLY vacant seat in the whole classroom._

_The teacher closed the door slowly and walked to the front of the classroom. "I believe your name is Riku, correct?"_

_"Correct," I replied as soon as I collected myself._

_"Great. My name's Mr. Luxord. But, please, call me Luxord. I prefer to skip the formalities in this classroom altogether, so just disregard the 'mister' completely."_

_"OK, Mist- Luxord." It felt weird saying a teacher's first name. But hey, this class might be fun after all because of this. The teacher seems cool and laid-back and English seems to be an easy A so far._

_"Great, great. I am aware of your situation as to why you came a week later, so I'll inform you of what we were doing in this classroom. We were just reviewing the simplistics of literature, such as synonyms..." The list went on and on, but to sum it up, it was general knowledge that a third grader should know. I had the impression at first that this was definitely not an Honors class, but I know it will get more challenging later on...right?_

_"Okay, can anyone tell me what a run-on and a fragment are?"_

_There were no hands raised. Not one fucking hand was RAISED. Except for mine. And that was only to ask if I was in the right classroom. _

_And what's even worse was that the answer was yes._

"Jesus Christ Riku. How the hell did you get the big red mark on your forehead?" Roxas greeted as soon as I walked into the guy's locker room.

"By ramming my head into the desk multiple times." I placed my shit frustratedly on the ground fumbling with a lock muttering something about "retards" and "airheads". "I can't believe I have to deal with this fucking shit for the rest of the fucking year because of my fucking-!"

"Woah woah woah, easy on the F-Bomb! We don't want another nuclear war!" the blonde snickered, smiling. "Okay, _now _can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, nothing Roxas, except for the fact I'm STUCK in a fucking classroom with fucking morons that don't even know what the fuck a verb is and- and why the fuck is this lock not fucking opening!" I yelled, further abusing the F-bomb and pulling on my lock vigorously, gaining a few temporary stares from some changing bystanders. "This is the lock that you put here for me, right?"

"Well, yes...you can't get it opened?"

I scoffed. "Obviously, since I'm having. A. Hard. Time. Opening. It." With every pause, I pulled on the lock again with all my strength, and it still did not open. "Shit!"

"No sarcasm needed," he pouted, crossing his arms. And yet, there was still that smile from before, assuring me that I didn't upset him.

"Whatever...damn it. Damn this lock to the burning depths of Hell!" I let the lock go angrily and kicked a random locker underneath mine. I heard a slight chuckle behind me other than Roxas's and I whipped around. "You think this is fu-?"

Blink. Oh. Blink.

Hot guy. Red hair. Green eyes. Taller than me. Weird tattoo eye thingies. Slim body. Enough to make his slightly worn down gym clothes look like the best damn thing a person can wear.

Analysis complete.

Who happened to see me make a complete and utter fool of myself due to a previous locker incident.

Further analysis that I, Riku, am an idiot.

"You're...not from around here. Are you?" the mysterious redhead asked, his voice a light tenor. Well, I'll be. I didn't scare him away with my case of "the stupid".

"Well, not really. But, I am now," I replied with a slight smile, previous feelings of anger now gone. "Have you been around here?"

D'oh! Stupid question alert. Of course, he's been around here if he's asking ME if I've been around here. I tried to smile my stupidity off when I inwardly gave a sigh of relief as soon as he returned a lopsided smirk.

"I guess you can say I have. Say, you need help with that? You seemed to have a lot of trouble."

His statement indicates that he's been staring at me before this happened. I must be one lucky son of a bitch.

"Well, normally I don't let strangers help me. Mind telling me your name?" Roxas gave me a glance when I said that, and smiled when he walked off.

"Name's Axel." He held a hand out, ornamented with plain, black rings on one of the fingers. "Got it memorized?"

I took his hand firmly and shook it. "Sure do. Mine is Riku." I groaned out loudly. "God, why did that have to rhyme?"

Axel gave out another chuckle like before as our hands parted and he slightly stooped in front of the locker. "Ok, let's get this bitch open then, Riku."

* * *

I eventually figured out Roxas was waiting for me by the steps going up into the gymnasium. I gave him a small smile of apology while he returned one with forgiveness as we started to walk up the steps.

"So...did um..._Axel_," he started with indignation, "open your locker?"

"He sure did. Why are you saying his name like..._Axel_?" The blonde's smile started to widen, only giving me a warning of what was to come. The teasing was going to commence starting now.

"Riku, you're such a FLIRT," he laughed, emphasizing the word. I looked at him, then looked at the ground, then back at him, smirking.

"No, I was not," I said a bit defiantly. I swear, his smile was starting to reach the ends of his ears.

"Uh, yes, you were!" He started to adjust his goggles, continuing to laugh and I fondled with the checkered wristband nervously.

"No way," I argued, not able to hold back the slight uncontrollable laughter escaping my mouth. "You have no proof. Show me the facts."

"'Well, normally I don't let strangers help me. _Mind telling me your name_?'" he mimicked in a girlish voice, fluttering his eyelashes. I blushed slightly. Now that I think about it, that was kind of like...flirting.

"OK, maybe I was being a little..._flirtacious,_" I admitted, while we walked inside the gym. "But, that's only because he initiated it."

"Doesn't mean you have to play along."

Before I can even say my most favorite thing in the world, a deep voice cut me off.

"OK, ladies and gents," the voice blared through what sounded like a megaphone, "we are going to play dodgeball!" Everyone started to stare at the middle of the gym, where there was, indeed, a gym teacher yelling through a megaphone. "OK, the rules are simple...rule number one..." I stared past the instructor, trying to pay mind to something more intriguing other than the obvious rules of dodgeball.

There, across the gym, was Mr. Intriguing himself. Axel was talking to some other guy (which I assumed was a friend), apparently in a deep conversation in a very suave and laid back standing position. How can someone look so hot by just _standing_? I don't understand the works of nature anymore.

Just then, our eyes made contact with each other and the redhead gave a small wave of recognition. I waved back automatically while he gave me a toothy grin that was easily seen from here. I was about to smile back when a holler broke through the gymnasium once more.

"Any questions? OK then, pick a side and let's play some dodgeball!"

My arm was dragged by none other than Roxas onto the side we were already on. "I saw you flir-ting~ Again!"

"Ha! No way," I denied, feeling my smile widen on its own. "Silly Roxas, you're too young to even know what flirting is."

"Pish posh, let's play some ball!" the blonde exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly like an energetic little boy while I proceeded to stretch.

As one can see, we were pumped for this dodgeball game. That's only because back at Destiny Highlands, dodgeball was our favorite sport to play because it allowed us to mercilessly throw objects at each other without worrying about the teachers yelling at us to stop.

"What's the battle plan, Riku?" the blonde asked, starting to now bounce on the tip of his toes.

"Aim low and dodge. And make sure to give the other team a beat down." That was always the main gist of it.

"Are we going to give Tall, Light, and Handsome, who is coming over here right now by the way, a beat down, too?"

"Well...maybe a lighter beat down, and wait, what?" I felt a light poke on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and meet face to...neck with this Tall, Light, and Handsome. Although I would have added a few more adjectives like-

"So, Riku. Are you ready to get pummelled?" Axel asked daringly, staring into my eyes, grinning cockily.

"Hmm, someone's getting a little cocky, isn't he?" I playfully teased, giving him an equivalent cocky smirk. "We'll just see who gets out first, huh?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me getting you out until the very end, so I guess you can relax for oh, say...three minutes?"

"Huh, and why is that?" I questioned out of curiousity, letting an eyebrow raise.

"I go by the motto, 'Save the cutest for last.'" Man, if this guy is not hitting on me, then I don't know what the hell he's doing.

"When you put it like that, I guess you can loosen up a bit, too." And man, if I'm not hitting right back on _him_, I don't know what the hell _I'm_ doing.

"Great! Then I can safely say, see you at the end." Then Axel walked, away, putting his hands behind his head, giving me one last grin.

Then a singing voice popped up from behind me. "Flir-ting~" I blew a raspberry towards the voice, which was none other than Roxas, and he laughed, getting into a ready position.

A whistle cut through the air and the battle was beginning; countless dodgeballs were being thrown roughly at high speeds across the gymnasium from both ends. I dodged any that came at my way that were out of reach and also caught those that were in reach, getting a few people out.

"Aim for Pimple Face," Roxas muttered, game face totally on. I aimed and fired at the person he was talking about, getting him out by hitting him on the knees.

"Next is Bubba Breasts!" Aim, fire, and out.

"Chunka Hunk!" Another sucker yet taken down.

"That guy with the errr...mahogauny shirt!" I shot yet another person down, looking at Roxas quickly.

"What kind of nickname is that?" my voice heightened, dodging another ball.

"Couldn't think of one. Watch it!" He pulled me aside from yet another identified flying object.

Soon or later, it was down to four of us; Roxas and I on one side and Axel with a short, brunette on the other. Some dodgeballs were taken out just for this occassion, leaving us with an ammunition of two.

"Huh, so it comes down to this," I say loudly enough for Axel to hear.

"Just remember, you don't get hit until Blondie there gets out first, due to my morals," Axel said confidently, smirking, while Roxas frowned, blowing a raspberry. "Just so you know, cuties aren't that hard to miss."

"Just like those with flaming red hair, ne?" I shot back playfully, holding a ball in my hands and bouncing it against the wooden floor beneath me. I saw the brunette do the same and then looked back at Axel.

"White's not a hard color to spot either, Riku," the redhead teased, letting his tongue stick out, revealing a tongue piercing. Someone just gained a level on the hotness meter.

"We'll just see about-" The ball that was in the brown haired boy's hand suddenly whizzed by me, and I watched in horror as Roxas was hit. I wouldn't have been frightened or worried if it didn't hit him straight in the-

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he squeaked in a less than audible whisper as he fell to the ground, shoving his hands in between his thighs. The blonde immediately got into a fetal position, biting his own lip and rocking back and forth. The brunette's mouth dropped open and he covered it instantly with his hands while Axel and I stood in shock. The teacher automatically ran over to him, blowing his whistle wildly for the game to stop, and the crowd murmured around us in hushed conversations.

There was something rising in me. Rising in just like the lava from a volcano. My jaw was set tight and my fists were shaking. Anger and I never mixed well...and it never will. Then I totally blacked out.

**xoxoxo**

Riku couldn't control himself as his arm wound back like a rubber band and snapped at the last moment, sending the ball he was armed with straight into the brunette's solar plexus.

"Sora!" Axel suddenly called, running over to his best friend as he doubled over in pain, eyes shut tightly. So, the spiky brown haired boy was named Sora. Not that Riku cared or ever _will _care. His main concern was definitely something between the lines of revenge and murder. "Riku! What the hell was that for! Did you not hear the whistle?"

"Tell your stupid fucking friend to watch where he's throwing!" the silverette spat at Axel, leaving him shocked. Surely, this was not the same guy he was flirting with just a moment ago. Axel understood, of course, that Riku was just looking out for his friend. But, it didn't give him an excuse to beat up his.

"Oi, oi, calm down! Don't talk about him like that..." the redhead said as calmly as he could muster, putting his hands in front of him in defense.

"You can't tell me what the fuck to do, so fuck off!" Riku cussed, getting dangerously close to Axel with an unwavering and cold stare.

The redhead stared him down, letting his frustration slowly boil in his blood. He tried to be calm, but this random guy was just pushing his buttons. He didn't necessarily have a good relationship with anger either. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, Riku."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" The silverette shoved the redhead harshly by the shoulders. It was turning into a fight that had nothing to do with their best friends' injuries anymore; it was brewing into a showdown just with the two of them.

"I'm going to do_ something_ if you keep pushing me around like that," Axel growled, shoving the other boy back with more force than intended. Still, Riku did not back down. He charged toward Axel with a sharp yell, sending them both to the ground. He attempted to punch his elder's face, but the redhead quickly forced Riku onto his back. The scuffle was ended as soon as it began when Axel lifted one of his fists in the air, threatening to punch the pale face beneath him. But, he stopped, for a reason he couldn't name. And it wasn't because of the teacher separating them either.

It had something to do with the sea blue-green eyes that stared up at him, Axel could've sworn. Although they were icy and veiled with anger, there was something hidden, deeper than those emotions...but what was it?

"Riku!" Axel called, when Riku suddenly whipped around and walked away, before he even had a chance to figure out anything.

**xoxoxo**

I cannot believe I actually thought that bastard was cute!

And why didn't that shithead hit me?

"He's just a load of BS. He's just all talk," I muttered to myself, still full of mixed angry emotions. I lied against the cool locker in an attempt to calm me down.

Well, whatever. I'm done with that asshole. I hope I never see him again. There. It's done! No starting over for me.

But little did I know, Lady Luck was not with me for my hopes.

* * *

As you can see, **xoxoxo **means it changes a point of view. It went from first person to third person! Tadah~!

Sorry this chapter is so late. Reviews and comments would be nice. I'll write more during the spring break! :D

And uh...yeah. Bubba Breasts? Pimple Face? Chunka Hunk? The guy with the mahogauny shirt? Don't ask. Just enjoy Roxas's indecency.

Riku: -picks up a flower- I hate him. -plucks a petal- I still hate him. -plucks a petal- I hate him. -plucks another petal- I hate him even more.

Axel: -sweatdrop-

Roxas: Flirt-ing~

Sora: I got hit by a dodgeball! D:

Roxas: At least you didn't get hit in the NUTS.

Anyways, yeah. CLIFFIE!

Why didn't Axel hit Riku? Will Axel apologize? Will Riku forgive him? Will there be any more flirting between them?

AND WHY DO GREEN GRAPES LOOK LIKE OLIVES TO ME?

All these questions will be answered in the next chapter called, "Chapter 3: Place Your Bets"!


	4. Chapter 3: Place Your Bets

**UPDATES: Forgot my Disclaimer and Warning. And I realized I spelled a word wrong in my fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING THAT IS KH RELATED, SQUARE ENIX RELATED, OR RIKU'S ASS RELATED. Although I wish I did have Riku's ass. Let me have a piece of that.

**A.N.: **Hey guys! Due to my lack of privacy, I haven't really had the chance to write my fanfiction. On top of that, I am a procrastinating senior and I highly apologize for that. I hope this fanfiction will shine above my others because honestly, I think this one is much better then my horribly written Make My Dream Come True. (What was I thinking when I was a freshman? A ghost? What the hell? And no exposition? Huh?) I

Well I'm glad I finally got an iPhone and I downloaded the MyDiary app! So now I have a password on it and no one can get on it but me. Soooo here we go!

**!WARNING!: **Couple of cursing words ahead, but nothing too serious. NO SEX YET. DAMN.

* * *

Let me pose a question: with one word, how would you describe Riku, the moron, without using the word "moron"? Well, if your response to this quizzical was a negative word with or more than two syllables, then you earned a hundred on this pop quiz. I, Riku, am an inconsiderate best friend. If someone were to see me, he or she would point in my direction and say, "Hey, there's Riku. He's Roxas's assholish friend!" My attitude today earned me the "Jerk Today, Asswipe Tomorrow" badge.

Why am I constantly insulting myself? Well, despite the fact that my anger towards a certain redhead made me forget that my best friend just got hit in the nuts and I didn't even bother to take care of him, one could say that I was a perfect little angel.

I'm in the locker room now and just cooled off from a certain incident. I better not see his face again if he knows what's good for him. I may have cooled off, but next time, let's just say choking or "accidentally" pushing him down the stairs are definitely two options I may consider doing. It's wise not to think about it now. I won't let anger distract me from something or someone more important ever again, I hope.

As I was about to leave to go see a certain blonde friend, I see Roxas coming into the locker room. He stood in front of me with crossed arms and a pouty face. Another thing I hope is that some day, I will take Roxas's upset face seriously; it just looked too damn cute. Due to those big goggles over his eyes, it really does bring out his chubby cheeks.

I grab his cheek and wiggle it around. "Coochie coochie coo!" I squeal in a baby voice.

"Dude." That simple sentence made me stop, biting my lip guiltily. I knew he would be mad at me. What was I expecting? "You know why I'm mad at you right?"

"For leaving you on the floor in a fetal position?" I say with an apologizing tone. Hell, I'd be frustrated if that happened to me.

"What? No, I can care less about that!" he assured, shaking his head quickly. "I'm mad at you because you get into a fight on the first day you go to school!"

Oh, so that's what he was mad about. At least he didn't think I had ditched him. Then again, Roxas is probably the one and only person that understood my anger issues. Even I don't understand; if I had a clone of myself, I'd hate myself immediately. "Well, his friend kind of hit you in the balls."

"You and I both know you didn't hit that guy just for that reason. Riku, you have more control than that."

"But-"

"No buts!" the blonde interrupted, and then he pointed his finger in my direction. "I want you to apologize to Sora and Axel! I don't want you to have a poor start in school. Especially when you're trying to start over due to you-know-who."

I frowned, feeling my eyebrows lower. God, I hate it when he mentions the past. Especially when he includes the part about You-Know-Who. "Fine. I'll apologize." To Sora. But to Axel? As if. Maybe I'll apologize to Axel when pigs fly, and right now, I don't see any.

Students poured into the locker room, proceeding to change out of clothes into previously worn clothes. When I saw a certain brunette rubbing a hand in small circles over his stomach, I immediately go over to him. The sooner I say it, the sooner I get it done and over with. When he saw me walk over, his cerulean eyes widened, dodging the poorly attempted kind smile I was trying to put on my face. Hell, I probably had the smile of a serial killer right now, and I smirked at the thought. This boy was probably scared shitless, and it made this apology easier on me.

"H-hi Riku!" Sora timidly exclaimed. "I, uh, look I really have to get to my next class and-"

I laugh out loud, gaining a few stares from a couple of unimportant changing bystanders. His fear of me was just too hilarious. If I was a meaner person, I would take much more advantage of it. "Listen Sora. About what happened during dodgeball, I'm sorry."

Sora sighs with relief and began to laugh, probably from nerves. He puts both of his hands on the back of his head, smiling cheesily. "Oh. I forgive you Riku. So I guess we can be friends now?"

"Perhaps," I say, smiling with my teeth. He gulped and slowly walked away, mumbling "Right..." underneath his breath. I really have to work on my smile. I think it's too intimidating. Maybe creepy is a more suitable term, though.

I see a certain redhead when I start to change myself. I ignore him purposely as I slip my shirt on, my last piece of clothing. Slinging my bags over my shoulder, I turn to leave the locker room. Axel grabs my arm just before I leave the door, causing me to turn around to look at him.

"So, I see you got your lock off just fine right now," he said with amusement in his voice. I huff in annoyance since he is still holding my arm.

"Yes. So do you mind not clinging to me? I have to go to my next class," I curtly say, pulling my arm away from him. As I turn to leave again, the redhead turns me around once again.

"Hey...I don't have a good temper. So I act irrationally due to anger. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for...well you know what I did," he explains, scratching the back of his head. Axel sure has an awkward way of apologizing. And even though it's kind of cute...wait no. Those were not my thoughts. I don't forgive him! "So, you forgive me?"

"Hmm. Nope." I shove away from his grasp on my shoulder and head for the exit. Axel stands in my path instead, and there's no way around him. Unless I kick him in the balls. But I'll put that idea in the back of my head. "What will get you the hell off my back?" I sigh exasperated.

"What happens if I told you I would leave you alone for the rest of the year?" he asks with a sly tone. I raise my eyebrow interestedly, but knew there was a catch. In the real world, there was always a catch to everything.

"Elaborate," I demand.

"After school, I'll pick something of my choosing. If you beat me at it, I'll leave you alone. Not a peep out of me you will hear. And if you lose-"

"If," I clarify indignantly. There was no way I was losing.

"Then you have to forgive me. And hang out with me. Like friends." Now I definitely have to win. I am NOT being his friend. "Meet me after school at the library." I nod in confirmation and then Axel moves out of the way. I leave the locker room, wondering what he has in store for me. I'll worry about that later though. I have upcoming classes to worry about. And the last class before I go to the library, I'm definitely looking forward to. One, it's the class before I win and be rid of that annoying redhead forever. And the second reason?

Well let's just say it's an embarrassing secret of mine that I enjoy doing.

* * *

After leaving last period, I head to the library. I entered the doors and the first thing I see are a bunch of bookshelves and empty tables. I glance upward and see that there's also a second floor to this library. Not bigger than the library at Destiny Highlands, but still pretty good. I might spend my after school time here from now on.

I catch a sight of Axel occupying an empty table in the back and I walk over there with a serious expression. I stare at the box in the middle of the table and give him a questionable look.

"This," he started, "is what you'll be challenging me in."

"And this is...?"

The redhead dramatically uncovered the mysterious box. When I discovered what it was, I let out an annoyed groan. "Are you freaking serious?" I complain.

"Yes. Riku, my soon to be friend, we are going to play a nice game of chess," he snickered, starting to prepare the glass board along with its pieces. I rub my fingers along my temples, already feeling a nasty migraine about to form. This is going to be one long game. Then again, what did this dumbass really know about chess? I know I can play better than him. This idiot definitely does not have intelligence; he's all brawn, no brains, right?

"Alright. Prepare to get your ass handed to you," I confidently say, sitting across from him, taking the black side.

"I'll go first since I'm white," Axel confirmed. He moved the pawn in front of the king two spaces forward. I wrinkled my nose at the move. Why in the world would he do that? Wouldn't that just make his king more susceptible to getting hit?

I grumble an unintelligible word underneath my breath, moving a random pawn on the right side.

"Interesting first move," he commented, looking concentrated. As he was making a move, I couldn't help but think that this serious side of Axel is just..

So FUCKING hot. Even though I'm frustrated at him, it doesn't mean I can't check him out. His serious face is the shape of an oval and perfectly mature, not possessing any baby fat. And his fingers are just so long and slender as they reach for the chess piece.

"Hey...it's your turn."

Axel's voice is so sexy...in a way I just cannot explain.

"Riku, earth to Riku. It's your turn!"

"Huh? Oh. I know! I was just examining what you did, that's all!" What was I just doing? I'm glad I snapped back to reality. What was I thinking, checking him out! Stupid Riku, you let him distract you during the chess game. What move did he make?

I examine that his bishop is moved across to about half the board, in a diagonal line from the pawn diagonal from my king In return, I move another pawn. There is no way I'm moving my other pieces at this point.

Then the next move he makes I thought was pretty stupid. He moved his queen to about half the board as well, in line with my protected king. I wish I can be more specific where it was, but I'm not a chess geek. All I know is that Axel is going to lose if he keeps using all of his big guns. This game is just as good as mine if he keeps making moves like this.

I move another pawn, shaking my head. This guy does not even know what he's doing. I bet he is just moving his pieces randomly.

Axel picks up his piece and knocks one of my pawns, the one diagonal from my king and then said victoriously, "Checkmate."

"...What?" I cry in disbelief. I stand up, putting both of my hands on the table, and get a clear overhead view of the board. Axel's right! If I hit his queen, his bishop was in position. My king was entrapped by other pieces, so there was no other place to go. This...this guy...just beat me in four turns!

"So, my friend, it was a really good game," Axel chuckled, starting to pack the board and pieces into the box.

"B-but..."

He took my arm, turned it, took a pen out of his pocket, and wrote a phone number on it in small handwriting. "So, this is my cell. Call me so I can get your number okay? See you later, Riku."

"B-but...!" This was going way too fast!

"Bye~," he nearly sings, taking the box with him and leaving the library, leaving me here. I can't believe it. I really can't believe it!

"I lost...in less than five minutes..." I whisper to myself. And now...now...I have to befriend him.

This year just keeps getting better and better. Sarcasm is included. My sanity for the rest of the semester? It doesn't look so bright.

Especially since Axel will be in my life from now on. Thank you Lady Luck, for the fucking wonderful kick to the balls.

* * *

Yes I finished! Next chapter hopefully coming up, called "The Beginning of an Unwanted Relationship".

And this secret class Riku has and enjoys doing? You'll find out eventually.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Friendship

**A.N.: **Hey guys. I'm pissed off now because this is the second time I had to rewrite this fanfiction. My diary ended up deleting my previous chapter, so this is a whole rewrite of Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. And sorry it's a bit short.

**Update:** Had to change the chapter title to "The Beginning of Friendship" since the previous title was too long.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own anything Square Enix related.

**!WARNING!: **Small lemony goodness ahead. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Tossing and turning. Turning and tossing. That's all I've been doing for the past fifteen minutes on my bed. My hair grows staticky due to being constantly rolled and rubbed about on my pillow. I tie it into a low ponytail so it won't be too stubborn to deal with for whatever upcoming unknown occasion. I glance at my arm, bury my head in my pillow, peer at my own arm once more, and give a wailing groan as my head plops right back into the cushion.

"Fuck my life, fuck my life. Fuck. My. Life." I muffledly groan, pounding my fist against the bed after every word.

What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I made a total fool of myself in the library today and I deserve a dunce hat. I lost in a mere four turns because of my stupid cockiness. What's even worse is that now, I have to befriend the man who caused such dismay in my fucked up life.

I glare at the number again, whimpering. The ten digits mocked me, reminding me of the events that occurred today. They pointed and laughed at me because of what I have to do now. I have to call Axel, which I definitely don't want to do.

Anger's a minor emotion I'm feeling right now. It's a shroud that covers the other conflicting emotions within me: embarrassment, anxiousness, nervousness. The last time I had real conversation with a guy was with my ex-boyfriend and of course, none other than Roxas. Did I even know how to communicate with guys anymore? What do I even start with as a conversation?

A worse thought popped into my head. What happens if I say something really dumb or embarrassing?

I shake my head, dismissing the thoughts from my head. There's nothing to freak out about. I'm not planning on talking to Axel for a long time anyway.

"Just call him, say hello, how are you, goodbye, and hang up. Conversation over in less than five minutes," I mutter, quickly dialing the number on my arm. The phone rings about four times and an unexpected voice answers.

"Hello love of my life!" Roxas cheerfully says.

"Wait...I accidentally called you!" I dumbly say, and we both crack up at my stupidity. I wonder why I dialed my best friend's number instead of the redhead's as I look at the digits. Then I realize that Axel's number resembles Roxas's, save for the last two numbers at the end. I guess I automatically called Roxas since I unconsciously remembered his number.

"You undoubtedly love me!" he exclaimed.

"Heheh, no no! I was trying to call Axel," I explained.

"Oooo, you were? Well, have a very nice long conversation with him," he teased.

"I'm just going to end it as soon as possible. Goodbye Roxas." When I hang up, he was still snickering. Of course, he would be the one to poke fun at me.

I slowly and carefully punch in the correct number into my cell phone. Next thing I need is accidentally calling Dominoes or something. Then I could really imprint the words "I fail hard at life" on my forehead.

"Time to gain some balls Riku," I whisper to myself, hearing the phone ring. After three rings, a familiar voice purred sexily.

"Hi, Riku...~"

I shiver and nearly let the phone slip out of my hands due to my right grip. "Hello Axel," I say with a sneer, and one can nearly hear it forming on my face.

"Aww, you sound so cute when you're annoyed," Axel commented, chuckling on the phone. My face turned red; because of the weird compliment or out of anger, I'm not a hundred percent sure.

"Urusai! Shut up! You know it's all your fault that I accidentally called Roxas...your numbers are too goddamn similar! You're just glad I didn't call Dominoes by accident!" I angrily say.

I hear him laugh, causing me to huff. "I can just imagine your cute little face scrunched up in annoyance right now." I scoffed, eyebrows furrowing. "Hey, but, you know that happened to me once. Calling Dominoes I mean."

I laughed, covering my mouth so it won't blow the redhead's eardrums out. "Aha really? How stupid!"

"Yeah! It happened when I was trying to call Sora. And like the dumbass I am, I thought he was working at a pizzeria for a second!" Axel explained, causing me to laugh even more.

"Speaking about embarrassing moments, one time I mistook a teacher for my mother. I hugged the bitch in front of the whole class!"

Now it was his turn to laugh at me. "Try sitting on ketchup during lunchtime and having the whole lunchroom make fun of you for having a period."

"Ewww!"

I sat into a more comfortable position, twirling a strand of my hair as I talked to him more, and we shared more embarrassing moments, laughing at the other's expense. I don't know how it happened, but I actually enjoy talking to Axel. Guess he's a guy that got on my good side just now. Then again, Axel is no ordinary guy...I guess. I feel relaxed when I'm talking to him, excluding the small ridiculous comments he makes about me being cute.

Eventually came the time for dinner. Honestly, I don't want to get off the phone. Alas, I have no choice since dinner is not going to cook itself.

"Axel, I've got to go. It's dinner time...I'm sorry," I apologized, sitting in an upright position.

"Aww, well alright. See you tomorrow?" he questioned with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Definitely." I truly meant it, too. "Bye.."

"Later, Riku." Then I heard the dial tone, confirming that he hung up. I closed my cell phone, sighing blissfully. I can get along with Axel after all.

My stomach growled obnoxiously. I should really start on that dinner...

* * *

That night I had a dream about my ex-boyfriend. I don't know why I did; I guess I was thinking about him in the deep, deep, DEEP depths of my mind.

I was straddling him, and I think I was blindfolded. I didn't see anything, save for the dark veil over my eyes. I only knew it was him that I was on top of because of his touch; it was recognizable, at least the remains of what I remember, I recognized. What I faintly notice is that I'm my shorter eighth grade self again, feeling my hair hang just below the lobe of my ears.

He was currently nipping and licking the sensitive areas of my neck, running his fingers through my ear-length hair and then along my bare upper body. He easily reached for my briefs, sliding them down my thighs, letting my excitement pop out eagerly. I was putty in his hands as moans emitted from my mouth by free will.

"We...we should stop..." I panted, pushing weakly against his chest. He yanked my underwear off and forced my body against his, making me gasp out from the sudden movement.

"We should continue," he murmured lustfully. A sound of a zipper was heard and then I felt his hot member press in between my cheeks. I gulped knowing what was coming next, and he slid inside me, making me cry out in pleasurable pain.

I woke up, nearly springing out of my bed. I panted heavily in shock, swiping the bangs from my forehead in agitation. I used the back of my hand to wipe the warm sweat settling on my brow.

"Haven't had a dream about him for a long time..." I whisper. Brains work in the oddest ways; mine conjured a dream about someone who I don't care about anymore. I don't have feelings for him though...so why?

Throwing the covers off of me, I look down. "Shit," I cuss, cutting the silence in the air like a knife. Damn my hormones. Damn them to the burning depths of hell!

I listen for any suspicious noises in the house. The only sounds I hear are the wind outside and my light breathing. There's no sign that my mom is awake, so it should be safe. I shuffle out of my lower garments, seeing my erection standing painfully. The sooner I get this over with, the better...

I wrap my fingers around the shaft, eliciting a small gasp. Pumping slowly, I let my eyes close, trying to get lost in the pleasurable feeling. Twisting nipples, quickening the pace, I do whatever makes me as hot as possible. Pushing my bangs back with my free hand, I try to keep as quiet as possible.

Lightly opening my eyes, vision gets blurrier, warning me that I'm near my end. Eyes flutter to its original closing state, mouth opening from gasps and soft moans.

"Riku..." a voice purred, seeming so close to my ear. I would have been surprised, but I'm too caught up in the moment to realize what just happened; I'm imagining Axel's voice.

"A-Axel?" I call breathlessly, confused. I hear a sexy chuckle, and I shudder as I cum hard into my hand, groaning in satisfaction. My chest heaves in and out as I let the events of what just happened sink in.

I just masturbated to Axel...oh my God. It was probably one of the best masturbations I've had, too...I think. Why did I just do that?

"Because he's hot and...I just happened to think of him...it's a one time thing..." I assure myself. My breathing goes back to a normal state, but then panic rises in me. Was I too loud?

I keep my ears open for any signs of movement in the house. I sigh in relief as I hear nothing but dead silence. I wipe my hand and the tip of my cock with a tissue, and pull my pants back up.

I just hope I don't feel too awkward tomorrow around him. Then again, what Axel doesn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

"C'mon tell me what happened with Axel!" Roxas demanded, boundless energy glittering in his goggle covered eyes.

Roxas and I are now in the gymnasium, sitting on the bleachers. I tried to change the subject to my fucking English class, but he wouldn't stop persisting about the events of last night.

"Axel and I talked, and we had a decent conversation...that's all," I explain,

"And there's something else and I know it!" he exclaimed. Roxas read me like an open book and I sighed out, blushing lightly.

"Other then the fact I masturbated to him last night, no. Nothing else."

"Ooo, you like him...you like him!" he teased poking my arm.

"I don't like him!" I shout, turning pink.

"Like who?" someone familiar asked curiously. I gulp at the sound of Axel's voice and I turn towards him, seeing that he is starting to take a seat next to me.

"Oh, is that Sora over there?" Roxas fakely questioned, running off towards a random direction. Whether Sora was there or not, I'm not sure. Roxas is so dead, however, for leaving me here with my mouth dangling like a moron.

Axel interestedly looked at me, his eyebrow raising, searching for a response. Thankfully I finally say, "No one."

"Huh, really."

"Hey uh, I hate English!" I blurt out trying to change the subject, avoiding his prying gaze. Then I slowly look back at him, relieved he was taking an interest in this topic.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because Luxord made the class seem so easy at first. Then he decided it was too simple and then he throws us an Old English to modern English dictionary, gives us Beowulf, and expects us to translate it and develop an essay as to why it is an epic poem without the help of the Internet, using the excuse that there was no Internet back in his day," I say all at once, taking a deep breath afterward.

"Hey, you know I can help you. I had a similar assignment last year," he slowly said, looking at me. I blink at him surprised. Did he just offer to help me?

"Huh? No way. This poem is like fifty million pages long," I said, declining his offer. There's no reason to make him suffer a boring text and a project that's due in a month.

"Well, I barely have work this year, so maybe we can meet at the library, and then go to your place," Axel said smiling, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"...Okay."

"Alright, then, see you later."

I watch the redhead walk away, staring after him. My heart skips a beat and I feel my lip curve upwards into a smile. Axel is just so...awesome and friendly. I don't think I would have been able to pass up his offer because of those qualities. I just owe him so much after this. I promise that I'll do anything for him, no matter what.

Being friends with him won't be so bad after all. In fact, I think I'm starting to like him as a friend.

* * *

Ok done! Next chapter is called "Hinga Dinga Dergen!"

Aha just kidding. "Chapter 5: Feelings Anew". See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings Anew

**Disclaimer:**** Nah. I don't own any Square Enix related stuff. Why do I have to keep repeating myself? Oh yeah. COPYRIGHT REASONS.**

A.N.: Hey guys! I wrote this a long time ago. But you get a two chapter bonus! Because I'm cool like that.

**!WARNING!:**** There will be time change ahead during the chapter. It'll say so. Nothing more than a couple of weeks to a month and a half. Nothing too bad ****except for language! AND THERE WILL ALSO BE A POV CHANGE TO AXEL. It will be ****indicated by xoxoxoxox etc. **

* * *

_Chapter 5- Feelings Anew_

The school bell rang and I practically bounced my way to the library. I smile nearly from ear to ear and I shake my head viciously, trying to keep a straight face. I have to contain my excitement. It's lame if I show even an ounce of it. Especially since I'm actually excited to see Axel, which is unusual.

"Get a grip Riku," I mutter under my breath. I'll look like an idiot if I came in there with a wide smile in my face. The main reason why I'm going there is to do my homework with him, not to be a smiling moron and hang out with him. It was strictly business.

"Even though Axel's so cool," I add in a whisper. It sounds like I *like* him right now, but I don't. I want to clear that up before I or some random person assumes that I do later on...but, maybe I do *like* him, as a potential friend...

As soon as I make it to the library, I see Axel standing outside with his cell phone in his hands. He glances up and smiles at me, putting his phone in his pocket as he walks over to me.

"This is your last chance to back out Axel," I greet, smirking.

"Hmm, to be bored to death reading Beowulf while hanging out with a cute guy like you? Now why would I want to miss that?" he said, winking.

"Just be sure to keep your eyes on the text alright?" I say, containing my blush successfully. Axel's emerald eyes playfully looked at mine, and then scanned my body. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance and I get heated. I grabbed his face and made eye contact with him. "Alright? That means no checking me out!"

"I'll try." He's such a flirt...But I'll let this one slide. "But with a body like that, how can I NOT check it out?"

It was no wonder how Axel ended up with a bruise on his arm that very second. Especially with a comment like that one.

* * *

We drove back to my place and I step out of his car, stretching my arms. "God, you have such a nice car!" I comment, whistling as I open the door to my house. "I've always wanted a Mercedes."

"Well you have no chance of getting mine," Axel joked, rubbing his arm as he walked inside my house. He glanced at all the fabric and clothing material that was lying on the couch and floor. "Nice living room. I think."

"My mom's a seamstress and owner of a store," I explain. "She usually makes her creations here."

He takes interest in something on the floor and he picks it up. "She made this for you?" he asked, referring to the blue plaid skirt in his hands, one of my mother's recent creations. I snatch it away from him, throwing it back to its original place on the ground. "Oho? What's this?" Axel then picked up a...pile of strings that was supposed to be an outfit. "Now this I can picture you wearing!" he exclaimed with obvious glee as he saw the vein in my head throb.

"Ahah. Funny," I sarcastically laugh, rolling my eyes. "Let's go to my room now."

"Do you usually take guys up to your room?" he suggestively questions as the redhead drops the outfit on the ground.

"Only the lucky ones," I flirtingly respond, starting to climb up the stairs. I don't even know why I'm flirting back with him; it's like everything unfortunate that happened between us just disappeared like a distant memory. It was hard to believe all of the events happened just yesterday, and today I'm hanging out with him at my house. Humans work in strange ways, I've noticed. Or maybe my temper is getting better; I certainly doubt that was true.

"Okay, so exactly how long is this sucker?" Axel asks, sitting down Indian style on the floor. He begins to unpack his bag, taking out the exact dictionary Luxord handed out today in class; he must have gotten it from the library. I give the redhead an impressed look considering he's prepared to get to work.

"Well, _Beowulf_ is consisted of about 3,200 lines according to my teacher. I have about a month to finish this...wait how long are you planning on helping me?" I didn't want to impose. Axel probably did have a life to tend to, being a senior and all.

"As long as you need me, Riku," he said smiling. I beamed at him, blushing lightly.

"Wow, you're the coolest...Uh, so if we want to do a certain amount each day in under a month, about thirty days..." I contemplate, trying to figure out a math equation in my head.

"Then we should do about seventy five lines a day? Which takes twenty two days?" he finished for me. I check Axel's math and then nod.

"Which is plenty of enough time leaving me a week to complete the essay, which I can get done in two days," I concluded. I started to prepare turning on my laptop and the main computer in my room, separating some parts of the poem for Axel.

"Let's get started then," he determinedly said, immediately getting on the computer.

* * *

After our minds were numb from translating and putting the lines into our own words, I walked Axel outside.

"Phew, I thought it would never be over!" the redhead exclaimed, throwing his hands up at the air. "I did at least eighty lines today!"

"Aha, ready to back out?" I tease, smirking.

"You wish!" he challenged, looking down at me. I smile at him and then look at the sky. The sunset was no longer there, surprisingly for a town that never changes, and the time was probably around nine in the evening. I realize I haven't even fed him or myself as soon as my stomach growls.

"Tomorrow I promise to feed us," I comment. "I could really go for some Mexican food..." I say while rubbing my stomach at the thought of it.

We both chuckle at this, and that's when I begin to become aware of my surroundings. I hear the crickets, the night air is cool, and the moon glistens a gentle light that still allows people to see. The scenery was kind of...romantic in a way.

'Not like it was or will be,' I argue inside my mind, pushing that ridiculous thought out.

I stand there awkwardly for a second wondering what to do, and then I walk up to Axel, throwing my arms around him unexpectedly. The redhead gave a noise of surprise and then I moved away, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Uhm, thank you. For your help, I mean," I mumble, looking down and letting my bangs cover my face. Why do I have to be so weird about this? And why am I thinking about his warm body that I just momentarily hugged? It's just a body.

But it was _Axel's_ body.

"Oh, that's okay." I notice the nervous tone in his voice and I glance up, seeing him scratch the back of his head with a slight grin. "Same thing tomorrow?"

Did he mean the hug, the awkward moment, or _Beowulf_? "Yes," I answer, thinking all three. I wouldn't mind...hugging him again. I suppose.

"...Good night Riku."

"N-night."

I gazed after him when he walked off, going into his car. Axel grinned at me before driving off and a smile formed itself on my face unwillingly as I went inside the house, releasing a sigh. Well, that awkwardness couldn't have gone better. At least he didn't think me as a total weirdo. Or I hope not.

* * *

It was the same routine every day; Axel would come to my house after school and on the weekends, and we would work on a certain number of lines. It wasn't monotonous or boring at all, however. In fact, something new would happen each day, whether it be a perverted conversation or a normal one. I also had a couple of realizations about Axel and I.

_"Oi, Riku, where's your parents?" Axel asked one day. "Out fucking?"_

_"Oh, God, those words should not even be legal to come out of someone's mouth!" I complain, rubbing my temples in disgust at the thought of it. "My mom usually comes home real late, working at that perverted store of hers..."_

_"And your dad?"_

_"...He's not with us anymore. He ditched," I answer, obviously unphased. I had gotten over it a long time ago. In fact, this would be the first time mentioning it._

I realized that I was opening up to Axel.

_"So, Riku, what makes you tick?" the redhead questioned whimsically, twirling a pencil in between his fingers._

_"Um, you?" I joke. Then his arms wrapped around me without warning, causing me to flush a dark shade of pink._

_"Eh, you don't mean that! I'm too lovable," Axel determinedly said, resting his chin on my shoulder. I really tried to ignore it, but failed horribly. He is just too...warm. "Well what pisses me off are backstabbers."_

_"What pisses me off is losing to you in four turns at chess," I laugh, closing my eyes._

_"Ah still not over that? Want to have a quick rematch someday?"_

_"You bet."_

I realized I had fun whenever I was around Axel.

_"Oiiii, Riku," Axel started. He stretched a pair of sailor boy shorts in front of my face, a piece of clothing he found in the living room. "Wear this for me after we finish the poem? These shorts look like they would come up to your cute little ass."_

_My eye twitched uncomfortably and I saw the amusement in Axel's emerald orbs. "...You never fail to piss me off at least once each day," I say in response._

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"NO!"_

I realized I like Axel annoying me each and every day, as crazy as that sounds.

Besides Axel's tendency to make up these conversations, my heartbeat quickened slightly each night when we would hug and Axel had to leave. I think I was falling for him, and strangely I want more than a hug tonight. I think I want a...

****

"_**Kiss**_?" Sora nearly screamed, covering his mouth. I glared at him as people were starting to stare.

"Oi, oi! What the hell are you staring at? There's nothing to look at here," I snap at the randoms staring at us. They gave me dirty looks as they resumed to whatever they were doing. I turned my head towards Sora and said in a forced whisper, "Any louder and well, I don't know, _CHINA COULD HAVE HEARD YOU_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he apologized, lowering his voice and flailing his arms about. "Wait, so you're going to kiss him today?"

"Yes. I have this whole thing planned out, too!" I exclaimed, putting my palms out away from me. "Now picture this. Cue scene. Riku and I hug as we go our separate ways once more. We pull away and look into each other's eyes lovingly as his pale face turns a delicious pink, and then I plant one right on his luscious lips! ...Or at least something like that," I add chuckling, ruffling the back of my head.

"...I worry about you," he said, sounding doubtful of my plan. "But, it sure does sound romantic. Is it the right time though?"

"I think it is. It's been almost a month and we learned some things about each other in that amount of time. Plus, today's the day we finish the project, so it **HAS** to be today. But there's just this one problem."

"What is it?"

"Roxas," I say with loathe in my voice.

"Huh?" the brunette confusedly asked. "You lost me."

"That boy is coming with us to Riku's house today. Apparently, he wants Riku's special cookies. And I don't want him to be a cockblocker..."

"Hmm, well invite me and I'll keep him company," Sora offered smiling.

"Alright! Just keep him downstairs will you?" I asked, grinning wildly.

"I will, I will," he calmly says, yet determination built in his eyes.

I WILL kiss Riku today.

* * *

"Mmmn, these cookies are so good Riku! More, more!" I hear Roxas scream from downstairs, making me automatically pull my ear away from Riku's bedroom door. I can't believe I can still hear that loud obnoxious voice from downstairs.

"Yeah, these are really good," a muffled calmer voice said as I pressed my ear against the door again. That was Sora talking. I stuff more tic tacs anxiously into my mouth, chewing them vigorously.

"Eheh, thanks. I'll leave some downstairs and bring some with me upstairs while Axel and I finish the project," Riku laughed. Then I hear a plate clinking and scuffling of feet, getting louder and louder.

Shit he's coming upstairs! I run to my spot in front of the computer, and bite down on the remaining tic tacs in my mouth, feeling the taste of cool mint invade my mouth. I exhale through my mouth, smelling my breath. Good breath, check. Running my fingers along my mouth, I feel smooth lips as I lick along them. Unchapped lips, check. I lift my armpits open, still smelling the Axe deodorant I put on a couple of minutes ago. Body odor is good, check. I think everything's good here...

I pretend to do work as the silverette comes in, closing the door with his hip since he was carrying a platter of delicious smelling treats on it along with a big glass of milk.

"Hey, brought the cookies!" he announced, smiling at me as he set them down on the floor next to me along with the milk, sitting down Indian style. I grin right back at that smile, joining him in the same position on the floor.

"Smells so good. But..." I say slowly, smelling another sweet aroma. "I smell something else. And it's really good..."

Riku had a confused expression on his face as I tried to detect the source of the aroma. Then I felt fingers weave through the back of my hair, making my body prickle slightly.

"I...I think it's me," he admitted, pushing my head towards his neck. I spotted milky white skin, blushing lightly as the tip of my nose ran against it. His skin felt so smooth and then I inhaled deeply, recognizing the sweet, yet spicy cinnamon scent I detected earlier.

"You smell so good," I comment, tempted to nourish his neck with my lips and tongue. Then I pull away from him, meeting eyes with him. Riku's cyan orbs glued to mine, his lips slightly parting. Just seeing him like this and being close to his face causes my heart to pound faster. I want to kiss him.

His gaze lowers until I see closed eyelids and white lashes. His face moves slowly toward mine and I shut my eyes as well, leaning towards him.

_Riku wants to kiss me, too_.

I smoothly slide closer to him, hooking my arms around his waist while he gripped my hair tighter, feeling his sweet breath hit my lips.

"Riku," I whisper, my lips so close to brushing against his, a small gasp eliciting from him.

"Axel..." his perfect voice breathed out, making my lips tingle with want.

Then the door bursts open, startling the silverette and causing him to quickly move away from me. Riku was wide eyed and blushing a bright pink, having a guilty expression as if he had done something suspicious. I blinked, trying to digest what just happened. Roxas is face-down on the floor, apparently after falling down. I think he...flew out the door? Wait. Was he listening in on us? Was the little brat..._spying_?

Sora ran upstairs, out of breath and saying with every intake of air. "He...ran...away from...me...hhaaa..."

"You little...!" I growl at Roxas, springing out of my sitting position and knocking the milk over, ready to pounce on him. The blonde shuffled to his feet quickly, screaming as he ran for his life with me chasing after him. My primary mission now was to strangle the life out of Roxas!

"Noooo!" Riku yells really loudly, but I ignore it. No way I'm stopping now!

That little fucking cockblocker! He ruined my perfect chance! I was close, THIS close to kissing Riku! I chased him all the way downstairs where he bolted out of the front door, shrieking like the little pussy he is.

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to choke the living shit out of you!" I scream at him, Roxas already halfway down the block. Then I shift my attention to Sora, him smiling cheesily with guilt plastered on his face.

"Well, I should be going. Bye bye!" he nervously exclaimed, exiting the already open door. I grumble underneath my breath, making my way upstairs. The shit and cockblockers in my life; I wish they would just disappear!

I see Riku on the ground, hands on his cheeks and his face in dismay. "Oh, no no no...no no..." he chanted, eyebrows furrowing up in worry.

"Aha, what happened?" I ask cheerily with a smile on his face. No use in displaying frustration in front of the man I like. Then his neck whips and his face changes to an extremely angry expression, furious even.

"Don't fucking smile! You spilled milk all over the work I did on the paper!" he yelled, trying to collect the soggy sheets and patting them with a paper towel.

"Hey, hey it's okay," I say optimistically, bending to help him. He just swats my hand away like a fly.

"Okay? That was about eighty fucking lines!" his voice stressfully complained, going up an octave.

"Here Riku, let me help," I say calmly, trying to pick the papers up. They were so drenched that they slowly ripped, causing the silverette to groan distressfully.

"You helped enough. Just get out," Riku tried to very calmly say. I can tell he

was verrrrry annoyed.

"Ri-"

"OUT. Now." His finger suddenly pointed to his bedroom door, his icy cyan eyes closing. I gulped, getting up and leaving his room, watching him run his hands through his bangs. I sigh unhappily, leaving the front door and closing it, starting to enter my car.

I can't stop thinking about how much I messed up right now. I really fucked it up. If I was just more careful...and if that milk wasn't there...

It's all that cockblocker's fault. I will stop at nothing to get rid of him. This is not so important now, though. I have to focus on how to fix the hostile feelings that were starting to rise again between Riku and I.

But how...

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kind of long.

Will Axel ever get to kiss Riku? And how does Riku look like in a sailor uniform? A question which is most certainly not even related to this fanfiction!

And I just figured out X's are kisses, O's are hugs. Good for my upcoming chapter called...I honestly don't know the name! Lol until next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Apologies and Secrets

**UPDATE: Had to delete some shtufffff. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY SQUARE ENIX/ DISNEY RELATED THINGS. **

**A.N.:** If anyone is interested, I will soon be getting a Tumblr account. It will be dedicated to my OTP's and possibly updates about later fanfiction, not only about KH, BUT MOSTLY ABOUT IT SINCE THAT GAME AND (LE GASP) RIKU IS SO AWESOME. Second chapter bonus coming up!

**!WARNING!:**** Nothing too bad! Woohoo! Aren't you (not) glad?**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Apologies and Secrets_

"...Now?" Sora signaled before we were about to launch our attack.

I nodded, smirking. "Now."

Sora and I walked over to Roxas, who was currently changing back into his previous clothes. Operation "Get information from Roxas" was going to be a successful plan. That is, I was going to make sure it would succeed.

Because if I don't succeed, the chances of Riku and I ever being together- or even in speaking terms- are zero to none.

The blonde turned around, his goggle covered eyes widening in surprise. An evil teeth gleaming smile spread across my face, hurting my cheeks. I can see Roxas's eyes expand to twice its size behind the ridiculously large Eyewear he possessed.

"Hello, Roxas," I say evilly. Sora's lips formed into a smile as well, spreading from cheek to cheek.

"May I...help you?" Roxas asked in a hesitant voice, tying up his sneakers. I started to crack my knuckles, taking my time with each individual one and enjoying the snap, crackle sound that came from them.

"We have a tiny proposition for you," Sora declared, cackling afterward.

_**Snap**_. Roxas flinched, looking ready to bolt out of the locker room.

"Which is...?" he squeaked, shrinking before us.

"Oh well, you know, I just need a bit of information. Do you by any chance know where Riku's last period is?" I ask with a mischievous tone, blocking his right while Sora blocked his left.

_**Snap**_. Flinch.

"And why would I tell you that?" Roxas spat, narrowing his eyebrows.

Sora nodded in my direction and then I grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt, him yelping in surprise. His legs kicked helplessly and I laughed.

"Light as a feather," the brunette giggled, obviously enjoying his torment. Sora can be wicked sometimes, so I wouldn't judge him by his cherubic face that he was an angel.

"Because if you don't, you little cockblocker, I will shove your small ass into this tiny locker," I threatened with a maniacal grin. The blonde looked at me skeptically, so I opened a locker just to prove that I was not kidding.

"Ahh okay okay! It's Room 104!" he suddenly shrieked, his face alarmed.

I dropped him safely on his feet. "Thanks kid. You're kind." Short-stuff glared at me and then pouted, obviously not happy about what just happened. Anything to fix Riku and I.

A little threat never hurt anybody right?

* * *

Room 102...Room 103...ah Room 104! I make a note of where this classroom is so I can come here from now on. This is where Riku's last period is. I wonder what it could possibly be? I never had the chance to look at the silverette's schedule. Then again, I never asked.

I stopped outside of the classroom blinking when I saw the sign.

"...Culinary?" I say loudly. But that can't be right. This class is full of girls; they always announce it over the school speaker whenever they win a cook-off or a competition in the announcements. Which means...

**I got duped! **That blonde sent me to the wrong classroom. I'm going to kick his

ass. I'm going to kick his ass so hard that-

A bunch a girly giggles burst within the classroom. Among them was a light male chuckle.

...Huh? Was that a _guy's_ laugh I just heard? I peered inside the door, moving the sign aside. All I saw were women dressed in the same culinary attire crowded around someone slightly taller than them who had their back to me.

"I just *LOVE* this cake!" the long blonde haired one said, clasping her hands together in delight.

"Who said men can't cook!" the redheaded girl exclaimed, jumping happily.

_Man? _

"Oh, I just love a man who can cook! I'd date them in a heartbeat!" cried a girl with brown hair curled outward at the ends.

Date a _man_? No way...no way is that-

"Ah, Riku, please marry us!" a taller blue haired woman pleaded, looking at the man in the middle adoringly.

I turn abruptly from the door, leaning against the wall. Riku? Did she just say _Riku_?

It was indeed Riku who laughed inside the classroom, his sweet male tenor voice invading my ears. "Ahaha, maybe we can arrange the wedding after I come back from the bathroom."

Then the door opened with the silverette exiting. He stopped shortly right in front of me; his face was utter shock. His attire was the same as every other culinary student; black and white checkered baggy pants, a loose white culinary shirt that was surprisingly clean, and a white hair net with all of his silver hair tucked in neatly, excluding some messy strands that poked out.

Riku was the first one to say something since all I could do was gape at him. "W-what the fuck are you doing here?" he stuttered. His face was now full of anger, but his eyes told a different story. Just like during that dodgeball game.

Riku...was that fear in your eyes? Were you afraid back then just like you are now? What were you scared of? What are you scared of now?

"I came here to apologize. But, I ended up discovering...this," I explained, looking Riku up and down. He closed his eyes, looking down and then to the side.

"Go ahead, laugh it up!" he growled, his eyebrows furrowing upward. "Just say it's ridiculous for a man to cook. Or to even enjoy it. Or that it's weird." In frustration, Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. His teeth gritted behind his parted lips and his furrowed eyebrows shook as if he were upset.

Riku, are you ashamed? There's no reason to be. There's absolutely nothing wrong with this.

Instead of saying these thoughts aloud, I silently take his hand softly and his eyes flutter open, looking at me with confusion. I hand him a flash drive, staring into his cyan eyes deeply. "This is the work we lost yesterday. I did it last night after the milk incident."

"...You've got nothing to say?" Riku whispered while I put the flash disk in his hand. I shake my head, smiling humbly at Riku.

"Other than the fact that you look pretty cute in that uniform? Nope." Then I smirk when his eyebrows lower in annoyance, but his eyes go full of worry.

"So it doesn't weird you out?" Riku asked timidly, gripping the flash disk softly, his eyes shifting to the object in his palm.

"Of course not. Now I know that you can cook and maybe you bring me a little something-something, hmm?"

He laughed, slipping the flash drive into his pocket. "Eheh, right. Thanks by the way. Maybe I...overreacted a little last night."

I smiled because he apologized. But, maybe I shouldn't accept it just yet.

"Hmm, I don't know if I can accept your apology," I say falsely, looking upward in thought.

"What?" he said astonished. "Then how would you forgive me?"

That was the line I wanted to hear. Grinning, I hold him by the hips, causing his cheeks to flush a light pink. "Maybe if we continue what we tried to do yesterday?"

"W-hu-I..." he said flabbergasted, tripping over his own words at such a suggestion. "I look like shit though, can we do this if I looked better and smelled better like yesterday?"

My grin slowly transformed into a smirk, remembering the smell of cinnamon from yesterday night. "So you did put on something yesterday. Cologne, huh? You wanted a kiss, didn't you?"

He said nothing. His eyes avoided mine, staring down at his own feet. I loved the fact that I figured him out. My smirk never faded as my face leaned in, stopping shortly before his lips. I could feel his white lashes against the side of my face, tickling it with each blink. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?" I playfully announced. It was nice that I was dominant of this situation.

Then Riku suddenly turned his face to the side, smugly saying, "After finding this out, hell no you're not." He peeled my hands off of his hips, crossing his arms across his chest.

"O-ho?" I amusedly said, raising an interested eyebrow at the man who just rejected my kiss. I expected to be upset at this turn of events, but I wasn't. I liked that Riku was not easy. For some reason, it was an attractive quality. "Then how about I take you out on a date tonight?" I suggested, giving him a toothy grin.

"Hmmm..." he started as if he were contemplating, but I knew Riku would say yes. "...Fine. But, tell anyone this and-"

"It's off with my head?" I completed, not able to control my smile. The silver haired vixen leaned up with a seductive glance and then said in a drop-dead gorgeous, yet threatening whisper against my lips:

"Yep. Both of them."

"If you gave me sexy little threats like that, I'd be more than willing to find out your little secrets. That is, if you had any more," I say back in a lingering whisper, my emerald eyes glued to his cyan ones.

"I do." Riku then stepped backwards, smiling ruefully. "But that's for me to know, and you to never find out." He then turned away to start walking down the hallway. I blink a couple of times, and then smirk.

Oh, don't you worry Riku. I'll find out your secrets one way or another.

"Pick you up at eight! Dress casual!" I call out, cupping my hands around my mouth. Riku turned around and grinned, continuing to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Right after school, I went straight home. Dug whatever money I had in my wallet and smiled when I found there was plenty. Although, I may not even need any money. Gah, Axel, damn you for making a surprise date! It's a surprise to him...and it's a surprise to me. I'm a man who acts before he thinks!

"Ah, Riku, I wonder how I could impress you on this date," I mumble softly as I strip myself of my clothing. "Or when I should ask you out..." Or where the hell I'm taking us! I go to the bathroom and start to turn on the hot water.

What I really am looking forward to is for Riku to kiss me. Which is why I need to impress him. Which is why I need to ask him out at the proper time so I can have more of those soon-to-be kisses.

"Where am I going to take him," I grumble, stepping into the shower and allowing the hot water to hit against my face.

Movies? Nah, too cliché.

Dinner date at my house? I'd burn the house down because, well, do I look like a cook?

Fancy restaurant? Then why the fuck did I tell us to dress casual?

Stupid me! I really should think about this stuff! I was just so psyched about going on a date with Riku, I didn't think!

But suddenly, I gain a brilliant idea. I know exactly where to take him.

Prepare to be wooed, Riku.

* * *

And end of chapter. Now you may be asking yourself...

What secrets are there for Axel to uncover? And just where is Axel taking Riku for a date?

Well viewers, the latter question will definitely be fluffy.

Make sure to reviews!


	8. Chapter 7: First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or any of that good shit. Mmmn.**

**A.N.:** Ah nice to see you guys again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for the last one being short! Well please enjoy Axel's and Riku's date before some actual drama begins! I've written this chapter in Axel's POV because this date will be MUCH more amusing this way in the beginning. ;) And there's actually KH area references yaaay!

**!WARNING!: SPOILER ALERT. BOY FLUFFY FLUFF COMING UP! **

* * *

Chapter 7: First Date

I ran my hand through the top of my hair as I arrived at Riku's front door, starting to fix my spikes in the little reflection I could difficulty see on the door's window. I sighed to calm my nerves, despite the cocky man that anyone who knew me claimed me to be.

"Well, here goes nothing," I whispered underneath my breath, giving the door a couple of hearty knocks. I shifted my feet anxiously and then stopped, trying to contain my usually confident, playful disposition. I shoved my hands into my sweater's pockets, a sweater I only wore in case it got colder than it already was. Not for myself, however. It was for Riku, and I was praying to God that the silver haired beauty would forget anything that related to a jacket or sweater inside of his house.

Thankfully, whatever lied in the heavens answered my prayers as Riku opened the door with no sweater to be found near or on the junior. He greeted me with a smile while I greeted him with a pair of bulging eyeballs.

Oh no, it wasn't the sexy zip up tank top he wore in which you can see a patch of skin on his chest and his arms were visibly seen. Nor was it the baggy blue jeans that just made me want to grab his small ass to make sure it still existed within the denim material.

It was that goddamn black beanie of his. It had two pointed ends on each side, like...Like cat ears! My God, it was supposed to represent cat ears, because when I looked closer, there were small indents. This was just...was just...

Downright adorable.

"Ahah, like my hat?" Riku asked, noticing where my eyes were shifted. My head meekly nodded. Strangely, my mouth was becoming suddenly dry. "Well, are you ready?" He closed the door behind him, glancing at me questionable cyan eyes.

"Yes," I answer weakly, forcing myself to swallow whatever saliva my mouth managed to accumulate. 'Calm the fuck down Axel!' I mentally screamed at myself. "Let's go inside the car," I suggested.

While we went inside my Mercedes, putting on our seat belts and whatnot, Riku sat back in the passenger's side and made himself comfortable. From the corner of my eye, I could see the silverette adjust his seat to the point where it laid completely down, and then he laughed, "This is comfy."

I laughed along with him, but then suddenly I stopped when I looked at his lounging form. Riku's shirt was slid up to the point where I can see his bellybutton and his flat pale stomach. The hem of his baggy jeans started just below his hip bones which poked out. His beanie was moved past his eyes where all I can see is his nose and a pair of thin, pale pink lips.

Those very lips were still spilling a bit of laughter and then smiled. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," I forced out in a normal tone, trying to focus on adjusting my mirrors and turning the car on. I concentrated on the purr of my Mercedes, putting the car in drive, and cruised along the main road to the Central Station. Riku hoisted his seat up as soon as he noticed the car stalled and the ignition was turned off.

"Are we here already?" he questioned, starting to unbuckle his seat belt.

Quickly, I unbuckle my own and step out of the car, opening the car door for him. "Ah, thanks," he gracefully said, stepping out of the car and closing the door. I pressed a button on my key set to lock the vehicle.

"Yes, we are," I answered. "Follow me." I started to go up the several steps that led to the inside of Central Station. Instead of going through the front doors, I walked around to the back of the tall building until I found the door that I was looking for.

"Axel, I don't think we're allowed in there," Riku murmured as I opened the door. "Axel, it says 'No entry allowed'."

"Riku, it's time to live a little!" I exclaimed, taking a step inside the door. I saw that he was unsure, and then I held his hands, swinging them back and forth. "C'moooon," I say encouragingly, smiling at him. Still, Riku's eyes glowed with uncertainty.

"We might get in trouble," he said quietly with doubt in his voice.

"But don't you want to go on our date?" I asked with a pouty lip. His eyebrows raised and then he sighed.

"Fine," Riku sighed in defeat. He gave me a small smile afterward and I grinned widely at him, bursting through the door with new energy. I started to climb the stairs, smiling all the way.

"So many stairs," he groaned, after we climbed three flights.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Sure," Riku answered with a roll of his eyes. Too bad I wasn't joking about carrying him. I grabbed him by the waist strongly. "Wait, what are you-!" I hoisted the silverette up and carried him in the most embarrassing way possible: bridal style.

"Hey...HEY!" Riku yelled as a complaint, fingers digging into my shirt as I laughed. I ran all the way up the stairs with unbound energy and a wild grin.

Riku was pounding my arm with his fists, screaming out cussed and threats.

"Let me go before I kick your ass!"

"Hey! Drop me, dumbass!

"I SWEAR THY GOD AXEL!"

I stopped short until I got to the top, right before the door. I panted with a wide smile, gently putting Riku right back onto his feet.

"Now, was that so bad?" I teased. In response, I earned a hard punch against my shoulder. "Oww..."

"Take me to my date," Riku said in a sugar-honey tone, blinking his eyes at me. Yet, there was an evil little smirk, pleased with hurting me. How can a man be so sweet and sour?

"Right this way." I opened the door and a rolling breeze escaped. This place was no surprise to me. I walked onto the familiar roof access part of Twilight Tower. The silverette cautiously walked behind me, probably wondering why we were outside. "Watch your step. We're pretty high up," I warned.

"Axel...where are we?" he asked in wonder. He blinked several times, and walked towards me. His sneakers made soft pitter-patter noises in the concrete.

"We're at the top of the clock tower," I answered. I took my usual seat on the ledge, sitting comfortably on the cool marble. I brought my knee up to my body, and then I turned my head towards. "Come sit with me," I offered, extending my hand towards him invitingly.

"...Axel, you should get up." He seemed worried; was he afraid of heights? Or was he worried about me falling? Either way, despite his words, Riku slowly took my hand. The soft, cream skinned palm shook slightly in mine as he made his way to sit near me. Carefully, he sat on the ground before the ledge and then scooted forward to sit a couple inches away from me. "If you fall..."

"I won't. I promise," I assure. I smiled since I knew he sat next to me to protect me from falling. Riku's hand slowly shifted away from mine, and he placed both hands in between his knees. His eyes were looking at me with a hint of worry that was still evident.

"Axel, what is-"

"Look at the sky," I interrupted. His cyan orbs blinked and then fixated at what was in front of him. His lips opened into a small circle. A sharp breath escaped his mouth.

"Wow," Riku breathed out slowly. His shoulders slumped to a relaxing position. His palms repositioned to lay flat against his knees. "It's...amazing."

I turned my gaze away from him to the sky. There was a brilliant sunset. The sun was on its way to disappearing in the horizon. It radiated prominently with its orange, blue, and purple hues. The sky was an amazing mixture of sky blue and a rosy pink. Stray thin white clouds wandered slowly across the sky, threatening to disappear at any moment.

"Do you come here alot...?" he asked, his voice light, showing he was still mesmerized by the sunset.

But the sunset was nothing compared to Riku. My eyes were more interested in the silverette right now. His profile shone from the sunset's light. It colored his open pale pink lips and highlighted his cheekbones. The light wind blew his feathery silver hair, gracefully letting it fly.

"Axel?" Riku's cyan hues finally landed on me. The light made them glitter, and made me take a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, I do," I responded, clearing my throat. "I...I wanted to share this with you."

My heart beat faster as his cheeks lit a fluorescent pink. His lips opened to say something, but then closed slowly. I could assume he lost his words as he suddenly cleared his throat. Now was my chance to confess my feelings.

"I wanted to share it with you because I like you Riku. A lot..." I admitted, exhaling whatever breath I had left in store.

After saying that, I shifted my body closer to Riku's. I slide across the edge, only thing that was supporting me, and allowed the sides of our legs to touch. I placed my hand over Riku's so that I could squeeze the soft, porcelain skinned palm. I firmly held his hand to show that my feelings were not to be misinterpreted. I wanted to make it clear to Riku that I truly liked him and that this was not a joke.

"Ax-Axel," he gulped, nervously looking down at his lap. Even when he was turning his head away from me, I still leaned in. My lips were currently aiming for his pink, flushed cheek. I stopped directly in front of him when he uttered words that were other than my name. "W-wait. There's some things you deserve to know about me before, before you develop stronger feelings."

"Like what." I blew the words straight into Riku's ear. I wanted him to feel my warm breath, hear my every word with as much clarity as possible. I saw that he clearly received my message when his cheeks brightened more with color.

"I, I'm not a virgin," he admitted as he hung his head in shame and his silver locks just fell about him.

"You're ridiculous, Riku," I scoffed, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. My feelings were deeper than that shallow context. I didn't care if Riku was not a virgin. Hell, he could be a virgin and my feelings would not change.

"Axel, there's also something else," he mumbled. His head picked up to possess a solemn expression in his eyes. I would have thought that his next words would have been something else completely ridiculous if I had not seen the sadness in his cyan orbs. I knew that these next words were serious to Riku. I wanted to know what he was going to say. What was bothering him? "I, I used to be a drug addict."

I blinked the shock out of my eyes. Riku…was a drug addict? That surprised me to say the least. Not that high schoolers have never partaken to drugs. It's only the kids who have had bad influences in their lives. But, but Riku? I would never have expected him to take the path of drug addiction. There was many questions inside my head. Why was he addicted to drugs? What drugs had he consumed? But there was only one word that was able to escape my lips. "…When."

"It, it was in eighth grade. And, and Roxas, you, and my ex…the person who introduced me to it, knows it" he answered with a weak mumble. My eyes shifted at the sky again. I was not able to believe it. But if Riku was telling me this now, then it was true. What I had expected to be a small moment of intimacy actually turned out to be him confessing the wrong choices he made in life. And…I was grateful for that. This meant that Riku had trusted me with this difficult problem. The fact that he had confessed so much more to me meant that he trusted me even more.

We had stayed silent for a small moment. Finally, Riku had turned to me. The hopeless look on his face was enough to make me heartbroken. "Do, do you like me any less?" His lips trembled, giving him a depressed and frightened look.

Something snapped in me as my other hand flew to grab his chin. "Riku, that all belongs in the past. What happened has nothing to do with you today. You were an addict. Now you aren't. That's what's important," I say with all seriousness. I give a half-hearted sigh as the upper corner of my lip turned upward. "I, I still really like you. And I want you to go out with me."

Riku's crystal eyes turned glassy. His eyebrows arched inward as his free arm looped around the back of my neck. "Kiss me," he pleaded softly, as he initiated the action of our lips finally touching. Our lips gently caressed one another. It was a soft mesh against the other, enough to make me inhale a deep breath to savor this moment. "Thank you," Riku murmured against my lips as he exhaled a small breath. Those sweet lips encased mine once more and his hand held mine tighter. I feel a tear drop onto my hand, the one that is currently holding Riku's.

_Riku...__I love you._

* * *

Ah yesss. Done. Stupid com did not save the first time! But it's ok. Because it's DONE. Anyways, hoped this made you guys out there happy!

Next chapter is called, "First Time".


End file.
